New Beginnings The Kasey and Tony Burns story
by SavvyRose88
Summary: This follows the story of Kasey Burns and her brother, Tony, as they discover that each of them of a power. Kasey is the first to discover hers and as her brother denies her ability he slowly gains his own.
1. Chapter 1

Kasey pushed her way to the bulletin board that was hanging beside the gym's front doors. She felt a few people pat her back and call out "Way to go, Kase!" She read the top of the flyer: "'Peter Pan' Cast List", and beside "Wendy" was Kasey's name. She had made it! She was the star, more or less, and no one could bring her down. She finished reading the cast list and went to find her best friend, Harley James. He was sitting in his black Chevy Colbalt waiting for her. When she climbed inside he smiled and said, "So, do you get to be on stage or not?"

"I do! and guess who is 'Peter Pan'!" She exclaimed.

"West Hines, probably."

"YES!" Kasey threw her backpack into the backseat and turned the radio up. Owl City's "Fireflies" came on and she started singing. Ten minutes later, Harley pulled into her driveway. Kasey grabbed her backpack, climbed out, and said, "Bye, Har, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" She ran inside.

Once she threw her backpack down her bed, she ran upstairs to her parents bedroom. "DAD!"

"Come in, Kase, just taking a small break."

"Guess what!"

"What," he said, patting the bed for her to sit beside him.

"You are looking at Wendy Darling."

"You got the part! I am so proud of you sweetie."

"So, what's happening in Durtin and where is Johnathan and Thomas?"

"Writer's block, so I have no clue."

"Amanda Pelts has been trying to become all buddy-buddy with me because of you and your durn books, just so you know."

"Well, you tell Amanda Pelts that if she doesn't act right and treat you with a whole lot more respect then the author will just make it to where she can't buy ANY of the books."

"You can't do that!"

"She doesn't know that, does she? Now, Mom said that spaghetti will be for dinner so I'm guessing it's your and your brother's night to cook, so you had better get your behind in the kitchen and I'll go break Tony away from his Xbox and he'll be in there to help in just a sec, okay?"

"Okay, Dad...see you in a sec." She raced back downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the pantry to gather her ingredients and realized they were out of spaghetti noodles. It was just like her mother to forget that they needed something to make dinner. She smiled and shook her head. For a nano-second a thought popped into her head. "Wish we could just have some appear...so we wouldn't have to run to the store." _Oh well._ She closed the pantry door and turned her attention to the counter where she saw a box of spaghetti noodles. _That wasn't there before._ She picked it up and studied it for a second, wondering how it could have got there.

"You have to open the box to use the noodles, not read it." Tony said as he came down the stairs.

"I know, I was making sure remember how to cook them."

"We made the same dinner last Thursday and the Thursday before that, hello Kase. Thursday night is our night to cook...or have you forgotten."

"Sorry, sheesh, there has been a lot going on lately."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Twinkerfairy and the Dumb Boys, or is it Gay Boys?"

"It's Peter Pan, you nimrod. And, that is only half of what I've had on my mind." Kasey glared.

"Cool it you too." A woman said as she slammed the front door, her arms full of groceries.

"Mom!" Kasey said, running to help her. Tony leaned against the counter and examined his chipped, black fingernails.

"Thanks for the help, Tony," their mom said sarcastically. "Now, where is your father."

"Writer's block, he's channeling Dumber and Dumbest, I think."

"Tony, shut up and put away the groceries." Kasey said as her mother ran upstairs.

"Dan," they heard their mother say. Kasey went back to cooking as Tony put away the groceries.

"Mom is going insane, I believe, she bought a brand new box of noodles and we already had some." Tony said as Kasey put a pot of water on the stovetop.

"I don't believe we already had some," Kasey said slowly.

"Then what do you call these?" He waved the unopened box of noodles in her face.

"They were there when I first checked the pantry."

"That's because either Dad or Mom put them out this morning."

"No, they've never helped us, even in the slightest, when it was our cooking night...why start now?"

"What are you getting at, Kase," Tony said, taking on a concerned tone.

"I thought to myself how cool it would be for some to appear and then they did."

"Maybe Dad went behind Mom's rule of no "parent help" and checked to make sure we had everything we needed and when he realized we had no noodles went and bought some."

"I checked the counters before going into the pantry, just to see if you actually got everything we needed out while you were here _all_ day."

"So, you believe they appeared...but how?"

"No, I think _I _made them appear. I don't know how."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After rehearsal the following day, West offered to take Kasey home. Kasey accepted and followed him to his Dodge Ram. He held the door open for her and helped her inside. She smiled as she watched him come to the driver's side and climb in.

"What do you listen to?" He said, gesturing at the radio.

"Anything, really, I don't care." So he turned the radio on to a country station. Kasey already knew that was his favorite so she expected it. She gave him the short directions to her house as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Your brother went to school with my sister, right?" West asked.

"Yes."

"My sister always talked about Anthony Burns, as if she had a crush on him or something. My religious-strict parents would never let her date boys like him. They called him dangerous and a rebel...Sorry, I'm sure talking bad about your brother in front of you makes you angry at me. And, Wendy never should be angry at her Peter Pan."

"It's fine...though, I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that Tony's 'dangerous'; rebel yes, but not dangerous."

A news story came on in between songs; West reached over and turned up the volume a bit.

"Sorry, journalist is my middle name; I'm always listening to the news."

"A cheerleader of Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas, has been murdered. The Odessa Police Department will not release any information on witnesses or motivation."

"Wow, Union Wells High School....that really is that far from here," Kasey muttered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just...wow. One minute you're getting ready for the big game and the next your fighting for your life. It's amazing," Kasey said.

"Yeah, amazing," West mumbled. Kasey looked at him and he unlocked the door. She climbed out of the truck and made her way into the house.

When she entered the house, her brother met her at the door.

"We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and practically drug her up the stairs and into his room.

"What do you want Tony?" She threw her backpack onto the floor.

"First, I don't like you hanging around West and second, we need to talk about last night."

"What about it? And, what's wrong with West?" Kasey folded her arms across her chest.

"You said you thought you could _make_ things appear. Figure out something you want to appear and see if it happens." He said, completely ignoring her last question.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tony said. Kasey could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll try." Kasey rolled her eyes, not believing that this would work. But, she thought about the one thing she had been wanting for several months.

And, it appeared on Tony's bed within seconds. Kasey shrieked and Tony covered his mouth in disbelief. "Holy..." he muttered. "How did...where did...what the hell?"

"Told ya _I_ made things appear," she said, going to get it.

"Kasey, we really don't need one of those...we both have two computers right now." As he finished his sentence, it disappeared. Kasey gaped at him.

"Tony, I didn't want it to disappear." Kasey said, staring at her brother.

"I did."


End file.
